Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour
by Svetlana Corwelayne
Summary: Drago aime embêter Hermione. Hermione lui rend la pareil. Mais à force de se chercher on se trouve, et on est étonné de savoir où ça nous mène. Drago et Hermione ne vont pas tarder à le découvrir.


Coucou! Voici la toute première fic que j'ai écrite. Elle est sur un couple que j'adore: Drago et Hermione!

Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

** Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour**

La guerre était terminée. La mage noir avait été vaincu par le célèbre Harry Potter. Poudlard avait été rebâtit et ceux qui avaient raté leur dernière année étaient en droit de la repasser. Durant cette ultime affrontement, certaines personnes qui avaient autrefois été du côté de Lord Voldemort c'étaient ralliés à l'Ordre du Phénix. Depuis ce moment, les Griffondors et les Serpentards entretiennent des rapports plus amicaux qu'auparavant, certains sont même devenus amis.

Le beau blond platine était à la bibliothèque. A quelques mètres de lui se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux en batailles, comme à son habitude. Il l'observait, ce ras de bibliothèque, qui voulait toujours avoir raison. C'était avec cette fille qu'il partageait les appartement des préfets en chefs. Cette fille qui était la seule a lui tenir un temps soit peut la tête. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait l'énerver parfois! Depuis la fin de la guerre, leurs rapports c'étaient améliorés, mais ils ne pouvaient tous les deux s'empêcher de garder les bonnes vieilles habitudes:

-Alors la fouine, comme ça on veut devenir intelligent? Bien que pour toi je devrais plutôt utiliser le terme moins bête.

-Arrête Granger, je ne suis pas bête, je ne suis juste pas un rat de bibliothèque comme toi. Mais il est vrai qu'en ce moment j'ai besoin de tes si précieux livres pour une recherche de métamorphose.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Si tu le dis. Mais là tu devrais arrêter la bibliothèque va fermer, il est déjà 22 heures.

-Arrête Granger, on croirait que tu veux rentrer avec moi, dit-il moqueur.

Hermione ne dit rien, se renferma et partit sans se retourner. Drago esquissa un sourire. Il était fier de lui: il avait réussit à la mettre en colère... une nouvelle fois.

Hermione de son côté rouspétait toute seule des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle jura que la prochaine fois, ce serait elle qui aurait le dernier mot. Elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser une petite fouine lui clouer le bec!

Le lendemain, pendant le cours de métamorphose qu'il partageait avec les Griffondores, Drago s'ennuyait, contrairement à Hermione qui était très bien synchronisée entre lever la main pour répondre aux questions de Mcgonagal, et sa prise de note. La blond eut soudain une irrésistible envie: réussir à énerver la lionne en plein cours et à la rendre moins attentive. A la pensée de ce défi, Drago sourit. Il prit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il écrivit: « Attrape-moi si tu peux! ». Il plia le parchemin de sorte à ce qu'il ressemble à un oiseau, qu'il ensorcela. L'oiseau de papier vola discrètement jusqu'à Hermione. Il lui piqua plusieurs fois le dos. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin, elle ne vit rien, car l'oiseau c'était caché derrière sa tête. Elle se remit donc à son cours. L'oiseau lui repiqua le dos encore et encore. Et elle se retourna encore et encore mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Drago regardait ce petit manège de sa place comme s'il regardait une bonne comédie à la télévision. Finalement, elle réussit à attraper le petit oiseau qu'elle déplia. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers Drago bien que celui-ci n'est pas signé. Ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire narquois ce qui eut le don d'agacer encore plus la jeune fille. Elle répondit à son petit mot et le lui renvoya.

Drago l'attrapa au vol et le lut: « C'est fait, maintenant ferme-la Malfoy. ». Mais le blondinet, loin de s'arrêter là, lui expédia de nouveau le petit oiseau.

Au début, elle ne voulut pas le lire pour mieux suivre son cours, malheureusement, l'oiseau de papier se mit à lui piquer la main qui écrivait. Elle céda et ouvrit la missive: « Détend-toi Granger! ».

Et ils s'envoyèrent ainsi beaucoup de petits mots. Quasiment toute la classe avait remarquée leur entretient écrit, mais pas Mcgonagal. Une chance pour eux! Hermione, bien malgré elle, était obligée d'y répondre sous peine de se faire lacérer la main par un oiseau miniature. Ce à quoi Drago ne s'attendait pas, c'était qu'Hermione était plus énervée que ce qu'il pensait. Et lorsque La prof eut le dos tourné, elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif du côté de la fouine et lui fit exploser à l'aide d'un sort, un pétard en pleine figure. Le bruit retentit dans toute la classe, et lorsque Mcgonagal se retourna pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit explosif, Hermione c'était déjà remise à son travail et avait rangé sa baguette comme si elle n'y était pour rien. Les autres élèves, eux, savaient très bien que c'était elle qui avait fait ça, et une fois leur surprise passée, ils jetèrent un regard à Malfoy. C'est à ce moment-là que le silence qui régnait dans la salle grâce à l'autorité de la vieille femme se brisa. Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant la tête de ce dernier. Voir Seamus dans cet état ils y étaient habitués, mais Malfoy! Il avait le visage tout noir de suie, les cheveux décoiffés avec des pointes partant dans tous les sens. Drago ne bougeait plus. Il était encore trop abasourdi par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Hermione elle-même essayait de ne pas rire mais n'y arrivait pas.

Une fois le calme dans la salle revenu, le cours reprit et Malfoy n'eut pas le droit d'aller se nettoyer avant la fin de l'heure.

En sortant de la salle, Seamus, compatissant, se dirigea vers Drago et lui tapa l'épaule en riant:

-Maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens tous les jours mon vieux!

Puis il s'en alla. Drago lui jeta un de ses pires regards noirs et partit en direction des appartements des préfets en chef pour se changer. Il maudissait cette fille. Hermione, elle, se félicitait au contraire. Elle avait pris sa revanche.

C'était leur dernier cours de la journée, elle devait donc elle aussi retourner dans ses appartements pour se doucher. Elle traina un peu en compagnie de Harry et de Ron dans les couloirs, de ce fait, elle arriva dans la salle commune des préfets en chef au moment où Malfoy sortait de la douche et retournait dans sa chambre; vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette blanche nouée autour de la taille. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et quelques gouttes d'eau en tombées.

Quand Drago vit qu'elle venait d'entrer, il se précipita vers elle les yeux plein de colère. Hermione ne le montra pas, mais à cet instant il l'effraya. Il la prit par les épaules et la colla contra le mur de pierre.

-Ca t'amuse Granger? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Beaucoup, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

A cette instant-là, Drago découvrit que la jeune Griffondore avait bien changé depuis leur première année. Elle c'était embellit. Cet découverte déstabilisa quelque peu Drago. Une chance pour lui, Hermione aussi était déstabilisée. Elle venait de remarquer que Drago était très, très bien bâtit. Sa peau avait l'air aussi douce que de la soie et elle devait s'empêcher de tendre la main et de la caresser. Elle observa ensuite ses magnifiques yeux: gris tempête maintenant qu'il était énervé, mais ils redevenaient de plus en plus gris orage au fur et à mesure qu'il se calmait. Il avait également les cheveux si soyeux et lumineux qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il les lavait avec un rayon de soleil volé.

Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre et leur respiration c'était accélérée. Le visage de Drago se rapprochait malgré lui de celui d'Hermione. Mais celle-ci se reprit vite et fit mine de partir pour prendre la douche, le jeune homme ayant relâché son étreinte sur ses épaules. En réalité c'était pour mieux cacher son embarra. Qu'avait-elle faillit faire? Embrasser Drago Malfoy? Mais elle devenait folle! Il fallait avouer qu'il était particulièrement délicieux dans cette tenue... Non, non il ne fallait plus qu'elle y pense. C'était Malfoy!

Drago de son côté était encore figé dans la même position. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait pris? Pourquoi la trouvait-il si belle d'un seul coup? Il secoua vivement la tête faisant voler au passage quelques gouttelettes d'eau, et remonta s'habiller dans sa chambre.

Durant le diner, Hermione ne voulait pas regarder dans la direction du Serpentard, malheureusement, quelque chose l'y obligeait. Et à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle rencontrait le regard de son homologue masculin.

-Hermione, ça va? Lui demanda Harry. Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis le début du repas.

-Oui, oui ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, dit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire avant de jeter un dernier regard vers le Serpentard.

Elle fit trainer le diner un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire pour ne pas rencontrer Drago en rentrant. Ses amis ne s'aperçurent de rien car elle mettait un certain effort à meubler la conversation aussi longtemps que possible. Lorsque Drago se fut retiré depuis au moins une demi-heure, elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, d'autant qu'elle commençait à être fatiguée.

Arrivée devant le portrait qui bloquait l'entrée de sa salle commune, Hermione hésita un instant.

-_Sombral d'or_, finit-elle par dire au chevalier du tableau.

Elle vérifia par l'embouchure de la porte que Malfoy ne se trouvait pas sur un fauteuil. Elle ne vit personne, et ce fut soulagée qu'elle pénétra dans la salle d'or et de vert. Sitôt qu'elle eut fait quelques pas, deux bras forts se renfermèrent autour de sa taille et l'attirèrent contre une parois. C'était Malfoy. Il n'avait pas était doux. Il l'avait presque frappé sur le mur de pierre.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Malfoy? S'écria-t-elle dans un hoquet de surprise.

-Ta gueule Granger!

-Mais...

-J'ai dis tais-toi! Répéta-t-il en se retenant de crier.

Hermione obtempéra et le fixa dans les yeux pour découvrir quelle était la raison de sa soudaine brutalité.

-Tu es vraiment très irritante comme fille.

Hermione ne répondit pas et continua de l'observer.

-Tu veux toujours, toujours, toujours avoir raison. Tu as toujours le nez plongé dans un livre.

-Je vois pas en quoi cela peut t'irriter. Je fais ce que je veux Malfoy!

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle contre le mur, si bien qu'ils étaient à présent presque l'un contre l'autre. Hermione essaya de se dégager de son emprise mais Drago et ses muscles redoutables ne le lui permirent pas. Il avait toujours le regard plein de haine mais sa main s'appliquait à redessiner les contours des joues de la Griffondore.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester. Mais plus Malfoy touchait son visage et plus elle restait figée. Un grand débat faisait rage dans son être entre sa raison qui lui dictait de tout mettre en œuvre pour échapper à ce serpent, et son cœur qui la suppliait de restait et de s'abandonner à ces bras si forts.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux Malfoy? Finit-elle par réussir à dire d'une voix faible.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il passa ses doigts incroyablement doux et chauds sur ses lèvres. Son cœur l'emporta sur sa raison et ce fut elle, Hermione Granger, qui parcouru les quelques centimètres qui la séparait de son ennemi. Mais, pensa-t-elle, il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu^^

review por favor :)


End file.
